


Stuck In A New World

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Original Character(s), Portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: An ItaNaru FanficA mysterious portal drags two friends from the real world into the world of Naruto. Being reduced to a child, they must now learn how to survive in this new environment.  With the help of new friends, will they make it back home? Or is it their fate to stay in this new world of ninjas?I do not own Naruto or It's characters. Sora and Akane belong to me.





	1. From One World To The Next

An eighteen year old girl sat in the middle of an empty field. She watched as the sun slowly began to set. 

"Akane!" A voiced shouted from behind her. She turned and saw her friend Sora.

"Hey Sora. What's up?"

"I thought you disappeared. Don't scare me again."

"It's not like I did it on purpose. You know how much I enjoy watching the sun set and rise. You know where to find me."

Sora shook his head and sat next to her. They watched the sun until it completely disappeared. Akane got up and stretched. 

"Wow. My leg are killing me."

The silver haired boy stood up and cracked his back. "That felt good."

Suddenly a black portal appeared next to the friends. Sora grabbed Akane's hand and tried to run away from the mysterious portal but they couldn't go very far. Something reached out the portal and wrapped around Akane's ankle. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Akane!"

She was slowly being dragged through the portal. "Sora let me go. You get dragged in too."

"I won't let you go alone." A shadow wrapped around Sora's waist. He hugged Akane tightly as they both fell through the portal screaming.

...

A blond haired boy was running through a village. Behind him was a mass of people carrying anything they could find. _'Why me? Why do they want to hurt me?'_  Tears fell down the boy's face. The crowd cornered the whiskered boy in a dead end ally. They proceeded to beat the boy. Craving words in his skin. Throwing several jutsus at him. A drunk man walked up to the child and poured alcohol on his wounds. The child cried out in pain. _'Why?'_  The only thought on the boy's mind. Everything soon faded to darkness. 

The blond opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer. "Where am I?" He got up and started to walk down a hall. He soon stood in front of a large cage. "Is someone in there?" The whiskered boy heard something move and a large opened. The child fell onto his bottom. 

 **"My jailer finally comes to meet me."**  The creature's voice boomed.

"W-Who are you?"

 **"Hm."**  The creature moved into the light. The boy gasped realizing what or rather who was in front of him. 

"I don't understand. The Fourth Hokage killed you."

**"Is that what they tell the children? No child I was not killed. I was sealed away."**

"Sealed in me." The blond said in a low voice. "But why me?"

**"They never told you? Do you not know who your parents are little one?"**

He shook his head. The Kitsune sighed. **"Shall I tell you?"**

"Please!"

 **"I see. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. A hot headed ninja."**  The beast made an image of his mother appear.

"She's pretty."

**"Your father was one of the bravest and selfless man I've seen. He sacrificed himself to save the entire village. Without him the village would not be here today. However the village did not respect his last wish."**

"What was his wish Mr. Fox?"

**"His wish was for you to be treated as hero for the burden that was placed upon you."**

"What was his name?"

**"Your father's name was Minato Namikaze."**

The blond's jaw nearly dropped. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage yet the villagers treated him like unwanted space.

"I take it then that the villagers don't know my relation to the Fourth Hokage." The child sighed. "What is your name Mr. Fox?"

**"What makes you think I have a name?"**

"You are a living being right. Everyone has a name." The fox boy stared at his feet. The beast let out a chuckle.

**"Yes I do have a name. You are the first one to ask me. My name is Kurama."**

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kurama."

The boy began to fade. "What's happening?!"

**"You are waking up. Don't worry we can meet again Naruto. Now do not tell anyone you spoke to me."**

...

Sora and Akane landed on grassy ground. "Ow." They got up, looked at each other and screamed.

"Why do you look like a six year old?!" They both yelled at the same time. "What?!"

Akane was a look smaller. Her hair was in a ponytail now down to her butt. She had a blue bow in her hair and her usual brown eyes were now blue. Sora was still taller than Akane. His usual purple eyes were now red and his hair looked like it couldn't be tamed. 

They dusted the dirt off their clothes. "Where are we?" Sora shrugged and grabbed her hand. The two friends wandered in a random direction. "Look Sora! A village gate." She ran faster dragging poor Sora behind her.

"Hold it right there." A voice boomed.

They looked up and saw two men standing at the entrance. "Where are your parents kids?"

"We don't have any. We ran away from a evil man. He wanted to make us his personal soldiers." Sora lied thinking back to the incident from a few years ago.

The two chunin looked at each other for a it. "I'll take you to the Hokage." The older of the two held out his hand for the children to grab but Sora pushed Akane behind him and glared at the stranger.

"My name is Izumo Kamizuki. I mean you no harm."

"Sora."

The silver haired boy took Izumo's hand and Akane's. The chunin lead the two friends to Hokage tower. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sir I found these two at the gate."

The Hokage looked at the children. "You may leave Izumo." With that the eternal chunin left. 

"Are you the leader of this place?" 

Akane elbowed Sora for being rude. He rubbed his side while the Hokage chuckled. "Yes I am. What are your names?"

"The rude sliverette over there is Sora Kato and my name is Akane Hiromastu."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. _'I thought the Kato clan died out a long time ago. Interesting.'_  "Would you two like to join my village and serve as shinobi of the Leaf?" 

Red met blue eyes as they stared at each other for a while. "Yes we would like to join the village sir. Thank you for helping us."

"Now you said you don't have any parents so why don't we-"

"NO!" 

"Sora that was rude. Let him finish."

"No he's gonna place us in the orphanage. I refuse to go back there."

"Sora you are too young to live by yourself without a guardian."

"What if they live with me?"

The two friends turned and saw a masked man with gray gravity defying hair. 

"Are you sure Inu?"

He nodded. The Hokage sighed. "Demask Inu."

Inu removed his mask and reveal another face mask underneath. 

"Kakashi if you are sure about this, sign these."

Kakashi signed the papers to adopt the two friends and then handed them back to the Hokage.

"Kakashi I am giving you an two month leave of you duties."

"Hai Sandaime-sama. Follow me."

The masked jonin led the two 'children' to his apartment. He let them inside and sat in the living room. The kids sat across from him on the opposite couch. "Should we do introductions?"

"Before that, why did you take us in? You don't even know us?"

"I was like you once. I refused to go to the orphanage when my father died."

"Oh sorry I asked. Anyway I guess I'll start. My name is Sora Kato. My favorite color is purple and I love sushi. Akane is my best friend and I like to draw during my free time. I have no dreams for the future."

"My name is Akane Hiromastu. Sora is my best friend since we were born. My favorite color is red and I love BBQ. Well food in general. I like to build things when I'm bored and I want to be a strong ninja."

"My name is Kakashi Hakate. I have a few likes and dislikes. I have a few hobbies and as for my dream......"

The two friends sweatdropped. _'All he said was his name.'_  

...

Naruto woke up in a hospital room. _'Again.'_  He saw his jiji standing near his bed.

"Oji-san!"

"Naruto I'm so sorry."

There was silence. "Why do they do this to me jiji? I've never hurt anyone. Why!" Tears fell down Naruto's face. The old Hokage hugged the young boy. "Can I leave?" 

"Seeing that your injuries are healed I don't see why not." 

The blond removed the needle from his arm and got the bed. The hokage passed him some clothes which he quickly changed into. The two of them walked out the hospital and towards Naruto's apartment which was set up for him a couple of months back when he was kicked out of the orphanage. 

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Night Jiji!"

Naruto walked into his trashed apartment. _'Nothing ever changes.'_

**_You have me know kit._ **

"How are you talking to me?"

_**Don't speak out loud. People will think you are crazy. Just think your reply and I will heard it.** _

_Like this?_

**_Yes. When are you joining the academy?_ **

_Tomorrow I'll ask the Hokage if I can join._

**_You are very smart for a five year old. Did you swallow a dictionary?_ **

_Funny Kurama-san. Very funny._

**_I thought it was. I'll train you in your mindscape when you sleep. However I suggest you aim for deadlast when you are in academy._ **

_Why?_

**_Think about it. How would the villagers react when they find out their 'demon brat' is actually really smart?_ **

_They would beat me a lot more. I understand Kurama-san. Can we start tomorrow night?_

_**Of course kit. I'll guard you while you are sleeping.** _

_You are a lot nicer than they say. You are not a cruel mindless beast. Thank you Kurama-san. Can you be my first friend?_

**_Ok I'll be your friend kit. Now sleep._ **

Naruto yawned and stalked to his bedroom. He cleaned up a bit before changing into his pajamas. The blond crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

 

 


	2. New Housemates

_'All he said was his name.'_

After introductions, Sora and Akane went to sleep in Kakashi's guest bedroom. They shared the bed. 

The next morning Kakashi woke the friends up early. "Wake up."

"Ugh who wakes up at this ungodly hour."

"Apparently Mr. Kakashi does. Now get up." Akane kicked Sora off the bed and he landed onto the floor. 

"Ow. What was that for?" Akane just smiled and got up.

"Akane I do not have any clothes for you to change into so I ask a friend to lend you some for now. Sora can wear my old clothes." Kakashi pointed to a box in the closet. Sora went through the box until he found something he liked. The doorbell rang and Kakashi walked to answer it. Akane was right behind him.

"Here are the clothes you ask for Kakashi. Is this her?"

"Yes and thank you Kurenai."

"Hello miss. My name is Akane Hiromatsu. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you Akane. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I am one of Kakashi's friends." 

Akane took the clothes and ran to the bathroom to change. Sora walked to the living room once he finished changing. He looked like a mini Kakashi with flatter hair and without a face mask or hitai-ate (forehead protector). Akane stepped out of the bathroom and stalked back to the living room. 

"Thank you for the clothes Ms. Kurenai."

Kurenai chuckled. Akane look like a mini version of her with blue eyes and longer hair.

"We can go shopping for clothes later. Let's go eat breakfast." Everyone stepped out the apartment as Kakashi locked up. "Will you join us Kurenai?"

"No I have to meet up with Asuma now. Bye!"

Kurenai shunshined away leaving a swirl of leaves behind. The jonin walked the kids to a restaurant for breakfast. They finished then meal they asked Kakashi if he could take them to the park. Sora and Akane ran ahead when they saw the park. They ran to the swings first. When they got there, they saw a blond boy swinging by himself.

"Hi my name is Akane. What's yours?"

The young boy turned to the two friends a little startled. "You're talking to me?"

"Of course silly. Who else is there?"

"Oh. It's just that everyone stays away from me."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Jiji never tells me."

"Well do you want to play with us?"

The blond boy smiled and nodded. "My name is Naruto."

"Sora."

Three of them quickly became friends. They played on the swings, the slide and even the monkey bars. _'I kind of feels good to be a kid again. Akane is happy. She hasn't smiled for this long since the accident.'_ Sora laughed along with Akane and Naruto. 

 "Akane! Sora! Time to go!"

Kakashi walked up to the trio. "Who is this?"

"Our new friend Naruto. Can he come over?"

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Is he your dad?"

"No he's not but he adopted us yesterday. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

...

Naruto woke up early. 

_Morning Kurama-san._

_**Good morning kit. Are you going to see the Hokage now or later?** _

_Maybe after I go to the park._

Naruto showered and changed clothes. He grabbed his wallet and put on his shoes. The blond took the shortest way to his favorite ramen shop. "Morning Ayame-chan. Morning Teuchi-ojisan."

"Morning Naruto-kun."

"Can I have a miso ramen please?"

Teuchi went to make the ramen as Ayame talked to Naruto about random things. The blond ate about three bowls of ramen. He paid for the food then went to the park. He sat on the swings until a black haired girl with blue eyes and a silver haired boy with red eyes walked up to him.

"Hi my name is Akane. What's yours?"

Naruto turned to the two strangers a little startled. "You're talking to me?"

"Of course silly. Who else is there?" The black haired girl said.

"Oh. It's just that everyone stays away from me."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Jiji never tells me."

"Well do you want to play with us?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "My name is Naruto."

"Sora."

Three of them quickly became friends. They played on the swings, the slide and even the monkey bars. _'Is this what it feels like to have friends? This is nice. I hope they don't leave me.'_

"Akane! Sora! Time to go!" Someone yelled.

A man with gray gravity defying hair walked up to the trio. "Who is this?"

"Our new friend Naruto. Can he come over?" _'She wants me over at her home?'_

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Is he your dad?" Naruto asked.

"No he's not but he adopted us yesterday. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

The friends left with the man and Naruto walked away as well. He took the quickest way to the Hokage's office. The secretary glared at Naruto as he passed. The blond didn't care and just walked into the office.

"Hokage-jiji!!"

"Hello Naruto."

"Can I go to the academy? Please Ji-chan!"

The old man chuckled. "Slow down Naruto. I'll sign you up for the academy."

Naruto cheered at did a little dance then ran out the office. "Thanks Jiji!"

**_Naruto. Go to the woods. We should start some training._ **

_I thought we were training in the mindscape._

_**We also need to train your** _ _**physical** _ _**body. I** _ _**can't** _ _**do that in the mindscape.** _ _**Instead** _ _**you will do these drills during the days and train at night.** _

_Makes sense. I should hurry._

Naruto took off the the forest area of the village. No one dares to enter this area because of the creatures that lurk around.

**_Alright kit._ ** **_First_ ** **_thing you are going to do is push ups. About 100. Then you will do 100 curl ups and 50 lunges._ **

_That's_ _insane. Did you forget_ _I'm_ _only five?!_

_**Did** _ _**I** _ _**just hear you asking me to double it?** _

_No. Starting now._

The fox boy completed all his exercises within two hours. His lungs were working overtime. His feet ached and arm were tired.

**_That's_ ** **_fine for our first day. Tomorrow will be worst so be prepared. Now hurry home. We have more_ ** **_training_ ** **_to do._ **

Naruto to the shortest way home possible. He avoided the main streets that were still bustling with people. Soon enough he made it home with no trouble. For now.

...

"Sora hurry up!"

Sora dragged himself back to the apartment. Akane has been dragging him around the village all day. Kakashi wasn't too far behind. He both new clothes for the two six year olds and other necessities.

"Hey Mr. Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Can we call you Kakashi-nii? Or is that too much?" Akane asked shyly.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say you are more of a big brother than a father. No offense." Sora added coolly.

The one eyed jonin chuckled. "Sure I don't mind."

Akane cheered as Kakashi opened the apartment. "Calm down. Go put all your new clothes in the closet. When you are done, we can talk."

The two kids ran to the guest room, which was now dubbed their room, and put their new clothes in the closet. They split the closet in half with Akane's clothes on the right and Sora's on the left. When they were finished, they calmly walked to the living room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Akane asked as she sat down to the couch.

"I wanted to ask if you two wanted to join the academy. Since you are old enough."

The friends stared at each other for a while having a silent conversation. Sora nodded and turned to Kakashi. "We'll go."

"Good I'll talk to the Hokage about signing both of you up. For now rest. We all had a long day."

Kakashi left the kids in the apartment as he went to sign their application to join the academy. Akane dragged herself to the bedroom to change. She took a quick bath and then fell asleep almost instantly. Her white haired friend stayed in the living room. His mind was trying to process what has happened to them other the past few days. He had a strong feeling that the portal appearing wasn't random. Almost as if someone wanted or needed them here. More Specifically needed Akane here. _'But why her? What are we getting ourselves into?'_  The red eyed boy stayed in the living room until Kakashi got back home. He had to talk with his black haired friend before telling anything to their new guardian. Sora sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. _'It hurts. Why does it hurt so much?'_  He would never admit that he was homesick  but the one eyed jonin reminded him so much of someone he lost a long time ago. Someone he saw as a brother. 

Finally deciding on going to bed, Sora walked to the  room. He opened the door slowly and saw his best friend asleep on the bed. CHuckling softly, he changed his clothes and climbed into bed.

"Night Shadow."

"Night Silver."

... 

Naruto laid back on his bed. He cleaned up the mess that the villagers had left behind. They destroyed his apartment yet again. His table and chairs were broken. The few blankets he had were cut into to pieces and his hot water was shut off. The blond grabbed some scraps of blankets and tied them together to make a bigger one. He would have to buy himself a new one or steal one that was thrown out. 

**_Kit?_ **

_Sorry Kurama-san. They made a bigger mess this time. My walls and ruined and it's cold._

**_I'll keep your body warm so you don't freeze to death. For now enter your mindscape. We have training to do._**  

_Alright. Thank you._

**_Why are you thanking me?_ **

_You are the only one who truly cares. It hurts how they treat me and I don't mean physically. My heart hurts the most._

_**What about the Hokage? He cares for you.** _

Naruto stayed silent but a few tears escaped his eyes.

**_What about those kids from the park? They seemed like they really wanted to be your friends._ **

_It won't last. I just know it._

_**Don't put yourself down like that. I'm sure you will find someone who cares. Now no more talking.** _

_Hai Sensei!_ Naruto chuckled as they started his hellish training.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I'm going to try and keep all the chapters this long or longer. If anyone is confused, both Sora and Akane are eighteen. However when they fell through the portal their bodies shrunk to the size of a six year old. So their physical age is six but their mental age is eighteen. Also Naruto is five years old. So a year younger than Sora and Akane but they will be in the same class at the academy. If you like it, don't forget to vote and comment.
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


End file.
